Acting on Impulse
by SilverRain 228
Summary: Bright lives his life completely spur of the moment, unplanned and acting on impulse. Sometimes I watch him and wonder how anyone could ever get by like that, but deep down I envy him. Slash. EphramBright


**Acting on Impulse **

By SilverRain 228

**A/N:** This fic contains Slash (Ephram/Bright). Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated :)

After years of watching him, I've come to realize that Bright Abbot is so much more than people give him credit for. I think it's unfair no matter how hard he tries to show everyone he's changed, Bright will forever be seen as a huge screw up. Maybe he's made a couple mistakes, but I swear he's the single most amazing person I've ever met.

Bright wears his emotions on his sleeve. He lacks the ability to build up walls, to shut people out and some might consider this a weakness but this unique quality makes him the most genuine person I know. It also makes him the funniest, but not like one of those annoying people who try way too hard to be funny all the time. When Brights being funny it's completely natural and usually by accident. He's constantly making me laugh without even meaning to. I love that Bright doesn't seem to understand the concept of filtering. He just kind of says whatever crazy thing pops into his head not caring if other people think it sounds weird. That's how Bright lives his life, completely spur-of-the-moment, unplanned and acting on impulse. Sometimes I watch him and wonder how anyone could ever get by like that, but deep down I envy him He's so spontaneous and it gets him in trouble sometimes but at least he knows how it feels toreallylive, which is more than a lot of us can say.

The other thing I love about Bright is he's always wanting to do things. He gets these wild ideas in his head and always feels the need to rope me into his latest endeavor. For some reason no matter how ridiculous the activity is, Bright can always convince me to do it. He has this incredible ability of getting me to drop my defenses long enough to try new things.

The truth is, I can't help but get swept up in his enthusiasm. I try to resist it, really I do, but then he'll get that goofy grin on his face. The really stupid one that I try so hard to hate, the one I could never really say no to because it's so incredibly adorable. All it takes is one of those smiles and before I realize what's happening I find myself signing up for a yoga class or helping him throw a Halloween party in July.

I'd never admit this out loud, but I love Brights craziness. Mostly because it's completely the opposite of how I am. I avoid risks like the plague while Bright on the other hand chases them down. I often wonder why he even keeps such a boring guy like me around. Bright says it's because we balance each other out. The way he sees it, he makes sure I go out and try things and I'm there to make sure he doesn't go overboard and to wrangle him in when he starts getting out of hand. And well, I guess he's half right.

Bright always manages to get me to do things but I don't think I'd have the heart to discourage him when he inevitably gets too excited about his latest project. I've accepted the fact that he will always let his enthusiasm take him overboard and I'm more than happy to tag along for the ride because I've come to realize that doing ridiculous things _with_ Bright is somuch better than doing normal things without him.

Which brings me to Friday night. It was definitely the craziest thing I've done with him and I'm still surprised that anyone was able to convince me to do it, but he's Bright so of course he did.

OooOooO

Well, I must admit when I started I really hadn't intended for this to have multiple chapters, but I guess it will now! Let me know what you think, Reviews are very much appreciated. There should be more of this up pretty soon. I'm working on another Ephram/Kyle fic at the moment and there's an idea for an Ephram/Bright fic in the works but I'll put those on hold to work on this one. Thanks so much for reading! And chocolate chip cookies to all who review :)


End file.
